1. Technical Field
The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor chips, methods of operating the semiconductor chips and semiconductor packages including the semiconductor chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory semiconductors and non-memory semiconductors may be embodied using semiconductor materials, such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), etc. Semiconductor devices, such as transistors or memory devices, may be formed on a semiconductor substrate to constitute a semiconductor chip. One or more semiconductor chips may be packaged to constitute a semiconductor package. One or more semiconductor chips may be provided on a PCB (printed circuit board) to constitute an electronic device, such as a memory system. The memory system may include a memory semiconductor, such as a nonvolatile memory or a volatile memory and a non-memory semiconductor, such as a memory controller.
A memory controller may be configured to control a plurality of memories. To select the memories respectively, the memory controller may generate chip select signals.